1. Field of Invention
The present invention is related to an air-pressure booster and, especially, to an air-pressure booster which could improve efficiency of air input and torque of an engine.
Description of the Related Art
Internal combustion engines, such as reciprocating engines, are used in cars, motorcycles boats or mowers for applying direct force to some component of the engine. The force is applied typically to pistons, turbine blades, or a nozzle. This force moves the component over a distance, transforming chemical energy into useful mechanical energy. The force is generated by four processes including air input, compression, explosion and air output in the engine where air and fuel were fully mixed. Therefore, the oil-gas ratio is an important parameter for the engines. A well oil-gas ratio may promote fuel usage, enhance the output of force and decrease the volume of gas exhaust.
However, the pass way of air injection comprises an air intake pipe, a throttle, an air intake manifold and ports. If the components are aging, the volumes of air intake into the engine reduce, and fuel could not be used efficiently. Therefore, oil consumption increase, and torque of an engine decrease.
To solve the above problems, a turbo charger is used. However, the gear-set and exhaust turbine of the turbocharger are very heavy, leading to higher oil consumption. Furthermore, the structure of the turbocharger is complex. Therefore, such turbocharger is not convenient for normal users.
Therefore, there is a need for a simple air-pressure booster, to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages.